Hold Your Country
Hold Your Country is the fourth studio album by American rock band Bulla, released in September 2004. The title is taken from the lyrics of the song "Fifty Shades of Grey". This is the second studio album, since the self-titled album, without the guitarist Bill Lawrence, and the first being recorded as a quartet. Tracklisting Album All lyrics written by John Langley, unless where noted. 0. Untitled - 1:35 # "Made in Taiwan" (music by Langley and Michael Sullivan) - 7:22 # "Buenos Aires" (music by Jim Arnold and Stanley Miller) - 4:36 # "Blow" (music by Arnold, Langley, Doug Lawrence and Stanley Miller) - 5:24 # "Fifty Shades of Grey" (lyrics co-written by Stanley Miller; music by Arnold, Langley, Lawrence, Miller and Sullivan) - 8:36 # "Gun" (music by Arnold and Lawrence) - 5:03 # Interlude - 0:21 # "Helicopters on the Skies" (music by Miller) - 8:32 # "Bodies" (music by Arnold, Lawrence and Miller) - 3:56 # "Keep It Dark" (music by Lawrence and Miller) - 6:52 # "Blame It on the Rain" (music by Arnold, Lawrence, Miller and Sullivan) - 5:00 # "Wrong Moment, Right Place" (music by Arnold, Langley, Lawrence and Miller) - 5:42 # "Volcano World" (lyrics co-written by Sullivan; music by Arnold, Langley, Lawrence and Miller) - 3:32 # "All by Myself" (lyrics co-written and music by Sullivan) - 2:58 # "Double Team" (written by Jack Black and Kyle Gass) - 3:08 :Outtakes * "Burn" (music by Langley) * "Doggy" (music by Lawrence) * "Down" (music by Arnold and Lawtence) * "Evil Inside" (music by Sullivan) * "Halfway" ("Wrong Moment" working title) * "High Noon" (lyrics and music by Arnold and Langley) * "Not a Victim Anymore" (lyrics and music by Sullivan) * "Sometimes" (music by Lawrence) * "Splash" (music by Langley) * "Stupid Girl" (lyrics and music by Sullivan) * "That Lady is a Tramp" ("Bodies" working title) DVD * "Making of Hold Your Country" (documentary) * Red Rocks concert (May 22, 2004) *# "Blame it on the Rain" *# "Bad Company" *# "Wrong Moment, Right Place" *# "Animal Kingdom" *# "Her" *# "Mad World" *# "Big Time" *# "Spiders" *# "A Question of Time" *# "I Can't Explain" *# "Big Devil" *# "Sandbox" *# "Volcano World" *# "Insignificant Man" *# "Let It Die" *# "Gun" Special Features: * Extra Vancouver concert **"Fifty Shades of Grey" **"Go" **"Made in Taiwan" **"Here" **"Bodies" **"Suit" **"Keep It Dark" * Low-budget videos * Music videos **"Suit" **"Animal Kingdom" **"Sweat" **"Big Time" **"Broken" **"Volcano World" **"Bodies" **"Keep It Dark" * Studio recording sessions Personnel ;Bulla * Gucci - drums, percussion, cuíca on "Blame it on the Rain", tubular bells on "Fifty Shades of Grey", backing vocals (2, 4, 5, 7, 10, 13) * John Langley - bass, organ and piano plucking on "Volcano World", additional effects, modular synth on "Gun", trumpet on "Wrong Moment, Right Place", backing vocals (2, 3, 5, 9, 10, 14) * Doug Lawrence - lead and rhythm guitar, clavinet and talkbox on "Blame it on the Rain", sound effects on "Fifty Shades of Grey" and "Volcano World", bongos on "All by Myself", backing vocals (3, 4, 5, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12) * Stanley Miller - lead (backing on "All by Myself") vocals, rhythm and lead guitar, percussion on "Wrong Moment, Right Place" outtake * Michael Sullivan - keyboards, electric guitar (on "Volcano World", "All by Myself" and "Double Team"), samplers, Rhodes piano, harmonium, programming, vocoder on "Made in Taiwan", sound effects and strings arrangement on "Fifty Shades of Grey", lead vocals on "Wrong Moment, Right Place", "All by Myself" and "Double Team" ;Production * Adam Kasper - production * Chris Lord-Alge - mixing * Brian "Big Bass" Gardner - mastering * Greg Fidelman - concert recording * Tchad Blake - concert mixing * Ed Brooks - concert mastering Category:Bulla albums Category:Lava Records albums Category:Hard rock albums by American artists Category:2004 albums Category:Albums produced by Brendan O'Brien